


a series of inopportune moments

by glass_icarus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew this would happen; he just didn't expect it to happen so soon, and in such a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a series of inopportune moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky (cafecliche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecliche/gifts).



> Written for Becky for help_haiti.

Miyagi has- _strange_ \- ideas about personal space, and over the years, Hiroki's resigned himself to being harassed in their office. For one thing, it serves as an excellent marker for Miyagi's productivity levels; Hiroki's ability to predict Miyagi's oncoming bouts of uselessness has increased their work efficiency by nearly thirty percent. It's _annoying_ , no question, but Hiroki's not in a place where sporadic spikes in his blood pressure are too much to endure, not when coping means that their research papers are progressing three weeks ahead of schedule.

This, though- this, Hiroki thinks, is crossing the line.

"Kamijouuuu, what a lovely surprise!" Miyagi coos, fluttering his eyelashes madly.

Hiroki splutters tea at him. "Miyagi! What the hell-"

"Eh? What am _I_ doing? I'm too tired to cook, so I decided to come and have dinner!"

"What are you doing _here_? This isn't exactly in the university area."

"You come here with your precious puppy all the time, so I figured it must be good." Miyagi's obnoxious grin brightens by a few kilowatts as he drops into the opposite seat. "Speaking of the puppy, where is he?"

"Will you keep your voice down! We're not in our office; this is a family restaurant," Hiroki says, exasperated. "And Nowaki is _not_ a puppy."

Miyagi pouts theatrically. "We've been together for all these years and then you started dating someone else. What did you expect me to call him?"

"Oi, are you growing delusional in your old age? I was _never going out with_ -"

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki turns with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Ah- Nowaki. This is Miyagi-sensei, my colleague."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nowaki says blandly. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hiro-san. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No-"

"Of course not," Miyagi says magnanimously, stealing a vacant chair from the next table. "Sit, sit!"

" _Miyagi_ -" Hiroki grinds his teeth, then gives up. Miyagi in this mood is incapable of being reasoned with, and Nowaki's already sitting down beside him anyway. "How was your shift, Nowaki?"

"It went pretty well. Actually, the owner of the flower shop came in today- his nephew had a broken leg."

"Oh?" Hiroki blinks. "I didn't know he had a nephew."

"I don't think you've met him, Hiro-san. Anyway, he asked me if I could take his last delivery, and I agreed. It seems it's for a Mitsuhashi student."

"A Mitsuhashi-" Hiroki narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Hold on, it's not addressed to someone named Takahashi, is it?"

"Oh, no," Nowaki says. "It's addressed to a Takatsuki Shinobu."

" _Shi-_ " Miyagi stiffens, clamping his mouth shut. "The headmaster's son?"

"... I suppose so? It was sent by someone in Australia. But anyway, Hiro-san, I can go to school with you tomorrow to deliver it, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, but isn't it-"

" _No_. I'll take it."

Nowaki blinks at Hiroki, confused. Hiroki shrugs and glances at Miyagi, whose face has suddenly gone tight around the eyes.

"Um," says Nowaki. "Well. Technically it's my job to make the deliveries and see that they aren't misdirected, but-"

"Technically you're in _medical school_ and not working at the flower shop anymore, isn't that so?" Miyagi says pointedly. "I'll take it, I said. I know Shinobu's schedule."

Hiroki raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you _do_ , do you?"

Miyagi flushes and glares. "Shut up, mess-in-the-library, or I'll shut it for you."

"Hah!" says Hiroki. "As if."

Miyagi leans forward, and suddenly Nowaki _looms_ , friendly smile still on his face. "Library?" he says mildly, and Hiroki fights the urge to cover his eyes. He always knew this would happen; he just didn't expect it to happen so soon, and in such a public place.

"Who do you think cleaned up after-"

" _Miyagi_ ," says Hiroki, standing abruptly. "Nowaki. We're leaving."

"Hiroki-"

"But Hiro-san-"

"I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR DICK-SIZE COMPARISONS, OKAY! YOU, JUST SHUT UP. YOU, COME WITH ME NOW OR I'M CHANGING THE LOCKS."

A sudden hush falls over the restaurant.

"Ah," says Miyagi, lifting a finger, "about keeping your voice down..."

Hiroki's face flames. Cuffing both of them about the ears, he hauls Nowaki to his feet and drags him out the door. They're never going to be able to eat there again; the least Miyagi can do is pay for his tea.


End file.
